


Pray for What You Need - Art

by adaille



Series: Castiel’s celestial cock [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaille/pseuds/adaille
Summary: I did a little sketch for those of you who are interested in seeing exactly what Castiel’s ‘celestial cock’ looks like. I hope you enjoy!





	Pray for What You Need - Art

Dean first enjoying Castiel's angelic parts, in Chapter 4:

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, Deancebra kindly beta-read Pray for What You Need for me, and I’ve incorporated the changes (and additional smut!) in advance of time stamps being added as part of the Destiel Smut Bingo.
> 
> I should also have a new chaptered fic posting soon. I brought a bit of a cold back from my trip, so it'll be delayed a bit past when I expected to have Chapter 1 up. Apologies!


End file.
